


Can We Try It (Miss Martian x Reader)

by CoolStar69



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69





	Can We Try It (Miss Martian x Reader)

**I hope that you guys enjoy this lovely lemon that was brought to you by hentaifangirl69(Known as YandereFanGirl) sponsored by pervertedmind.com (Yeah I changed Sponsors It just wasn’t working out with Pervertedthoughts.org ) which was made possible by viewers like you.**  
The characters have been aged up to a legal age limit.  
Also this takes place in a au  (Alternate universe).  
Warning! This contains sexual themes in nature such as futa (girl with a penis) and sex.   
___________   
I was just watching TV and idly eating chips when KF told me that Miss M wanted to see me, I lazily got up while Superboy took the spot I was once sitting at and pushed off the crumbs I left behind which I could tell he was annoyed with as he changed the channel I was originally watching to that weird static one he’s always on.

I walked to my girlfriends room wondering what she wanted to see me for, knocking I patiently waited for her to say I could come in. “_____?” She asked.

“The one and only” I bounced back and forth on my tip toes.

“Come in” Once I got her say so I opened the door to see my girlfriend dressed rather revealing standing in a familiar pose…. 

  
“Have you been looking through my journal?” I raised a brow as her eyes widen a bit while she scratches her cheek sheepishly.

 

“Maybe…” She replied in a guilty voice before waving her hands back and forth in a nervous manner. “But, it was a complete accident” She fiddles with her fingers. “You see when you were sick and I was taking care of you I kind of stumbled upon it while trying to get that book you always like to read when you are feeling unwell but, I accidentally knocked your journal over” She blushed. 

 

“And as I was going to put it back it flip open to a very…suggestive page and I may have looked into it more and saw a few of your very suggestive drawings that peaked my interest so I asked Nightwing if he could explain them to me and well” She asked NIGHTWING?! Great hopefully she didn’t mention just where she got it from.

 

“I guess I just want to try some of it…..with you”  It has been something that crossed my mind a lot of times but, I never spoke about it cause Martian Manhunter told me at the start of M’gann’s  and I relationship that their way of things and our ways are quite different and since she’s new to earth and everything I should take things slow only problem he never mentioned just HOW slow I should be taking things like damn we’ve been going a really slow pace when I think about it.

 

“If you think you’re ready then sure” I shrugged it trying to kept it cool on the outside while inside I was  super nervous, I mean sure I fantasized about doing this but day-dreaming it and actually doing it are two different things. 

 

“I do! I mean I am ready for it” She composed herself. “As long as it’s with you I’m pretty much ready to do anything” She blushed as she said this.

 

“I feel the same way” I had to fight back the blush that so desperately wanted to show itself but, I wouldn’t let it no I was going to be or well try to be cool and confident in this just hopefully she doesn’t hear my loud ass heart right now.

 

As we moved closer to each other my heart rate skyrocket with each step until eventually we reached one another, I softly crease her face before leaning in and kissing her on the lips as our tongues danced with each other, I heard her shape-shift the clothes off as my hands started roaming her body only stopping to toy with her soft breast. The little buds got harder as I rolled them around.

Soft moans escape her lips encouraging me to do more so I slowly trailed my hand down further feeling other parts of her body before stopping in between her legs and started to ‘play’ with her lady parts. Her moans encourage me to do more as I moved away from her lips and onto her neck, kissing and biting around until I found her soft spot and just focused my attention there.

 

After leaving so many marks on her neck I then went lower, only stopping to kiss her breast and play with them for a bit even using the free hand I hand to give attention to the other boob that I wasn't licking and sucking. I soon removed my hand that was still playing downstairs and bent down to her pussy's level and lift her leg over my shoulder so I can get better access to start using my mouth instead which it sounds like she enjoyed it more as I licked the clit and gently nibble before sticking my tongue in her hole.

 

"Ngh, _____" Her hands went to my head pushing me deeper. "Ah-ha" I could tell her legs well the one supporting her was getting weaker as her walls started to tighten around my tongue which alerted me she was coming  and it wasn’t long before she did. I dranked it and liked the rest clean.

 

"Ready to take the rest to the bed?" She nodded as the two of us  made our way to the bed. Gently we sat down before she moved herself on my lap and held my face with both hands, slowly bringing face towards mine til finally our lips met moving together in sync. Getting more fast paced the longer it went on.

 

I slowly lowered myself on the bed to where I'm lying down with her on top as she copied some of what I did earlier, lifting my shirt for better access to my breast that weren't as big as her's but they did bounce a little when she freed them from my bra. Slowly she licked around the areola causing my nipples to harden even more before she sucked on them as I moan while she slipped a hand down my pants and through my my panties giving my pussy a similar treatment I gave earlier before. I felt her enter two fingers wiggling them around and doing a scissor motion. Moving faster and harder at the exact times that I wanted her to which made me aware of the fact that she was reading my mind.

 

The moment I became aware of it she stopped fingering me and her facial expression became apologetic. "I'm sorry, I just thought if I knew what you were thinking it would make this easier for me" Her eyes shift to the side not making contact from her body language I could tell she really was sorry, I smiled as I turned her to face me.

 

"Hey I don't mind, whatever makes you feel comfortable" I said which made her less tense.

 

Releasing a sigh of relief she nodded. "Right, I uh remember how I saw the drawings in your journal?" I nodded my head wondering what more about it did she want to bring up about it.

 

"Well are you into any of what you drew?" I thought back to some of the stuff before answering.

 

"Some what....yes" She inhaled before exhaling.

 

"Well I saw one where I had a penis....would that be something you are interested in?" Again I was thinking how exactly to go about answering this cause I really don’t want to say the wrong thing which could make things awkward as fuck.

 

"It's a fantasy I had every now and then... I wasn’t exactly expecting to live it out or anything" I explained.

 

"Well we could, I'mstill not 100% good with taking on male attributes but I can grow a penis... if you want me too" It's not like I wasn't into futanari so my girlfriend offering to make something I have been dreaming about since I stumbled upon come true was a dream come true.

 

"If you are up for it babe I am hundred percent down for it" Closing her eyes I heard the shifting sound again as a penis appeared on her, it looked like a natural one except green. She opened her eyes and looked at it herself.

 

"Alright done... now what?" She said as she looked to me for what's next, I fought back the look of confusion that was about to appear on my face when I remembered her lack of knowledge on this stuff. 

 

"Well before you can insert it you have to make it erect" I explained as she frowned slightly from confusion.

 

"How do we do that?" I moved closer to her as I lowered myself to her lap.

 

"I'll show you" carefully taking ahold of it, it twitched as M’gann’s face changed probably from getting turned on. From the way it was reacting I could see she was sensitive with the new member, slowly I started moving my hands up and down as it started getting harder before placing it in my mouth.

 

It didn't taste any different than her vagina in my opinion probably because it's not any different from her vagina considering all she did was shift her body so I don't know why I was expecting it to be different.

 

I used my tongue in helping me with the blowjob as I bobbed my head doing anything I thought would feel good and from the looks of it, it I was doing a good job. She threw her head back as moans left her lips.

 

I could feel her twitch more and more from the blowjob but before she came she stopped me. Looking at her confused I asked why she stopped me. "I'm not sure how long I could hold this form so before I cum I want to at least put it inside you once first" I nodded in understanding.

 

I took off all of my remaining clothing before lying down on my back as M'gann got back on top of me as I helped guide her in placing her penis inside me, I felt some pain but since I was so wet down there it helped it go in more easy than it would have if I wasn't.

 

M'gann moaned a tiny bit as I finally took in all of her member, she stayed like that for a while as we kissed fiercely. I was so caught up in the kiss I didn't even notice that she had started to move and when I did the pleasure hit me like a ton of bricks as I became a moaning mess.

 

With each thrust it became more and more pleasurable which probably was easy since she was reading my mind for what felt best. Soon she broke from the kiss and started moving to my neck as started fondling her breast which were bouncing as she thrusted. 

 

Eventually I could feel myself coming to a climax with every thrust to that special spot. "I'm getting close too ____" She said with in between thrusts. I felt her penis twitching and right as I came I felt something weird bursting inside me as she collapse, panting like crazy.

 

I gave her sweaty forehead a quick peck as she cuddled up closer before slowly falling asleep which I wasn't far off from doing.

 

~Superboy~

I was watching Kid Flash playing a game in silence before he spoke up out of nowhere drawing my attention more towards him instead of the game he was playing. "They aren’t exactly quiet are they?" 

 

"Nope" was all I replied with.

   
 **________**

**I don’t know if you read my Superboy lemon but, in case you haven’t I don’t really think Miss Martian knows jack squat about human sex idk maybe she does but, I kinda like to think she doesn’t and maybe Martian’s have a different way of breeding (maybe).**  
All my knowledge of girl on girl (and on sex in general…..) comes from hentai and smutty fan-fics so sorry if it’s not really all that good.  
Not sure if I mentioned this but, I haven’t re-watched YJ since the day it was canceled so certain stuff I might have gotten wrong.  
If you are wondering why I just didn’t re-watch it as I wrote this, I don’t feel like re-watching stuff when I can check out new shows, Animes and movies.   
The stuff in the journal is actually shit I’ve drawn but, very poorly.  
I think this vid says it all  


End file.
